smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:VicGeorge2K9/Dueling adaptations
1. Smurfs Of Grey (A Narrator's Story) vs. The Grey Smurfs (Hero Stories) Both adaptations of "The Smurf Threat". * Smurfs Of Grey has the Great Leader wanting to marry Smurfette. * The Grey Smurfs has Grey Hero wanting to marry Smurfette and Wonder. ----- 2. A Vision Of The Blue Moon (Empath Stories) vs. Baby Smurf's Arrival (Hero Stories) Both adaptations of "The Baby Smurf"/"Once In A Blue Moon". * A Vision Of The Blue Moon incorporates the Blue Moon Festival from The Smurfs into the story, which is based from the cartoon show, except that Baby Smurf comes from Smurfling Island. * Baby Smurf's Arrival plays out the story from the comic book version. ----- 3. The New Smurfs On The Block (Empath Stories) vs. The Smurflings (Hero Stories) Both adaptations of "The Smurflings" and "Sassette". * The New Smurfs On The Block adds elements of "Puppy" to the mix and has the boy Smurflings come from Smurfling Island while Sassette comes from a crystal. * The Smurflings plays out the story from both the comic book version and the cartoon show episodes. ----- 4. Wonder The Naughty (Hero Stories) vs. Naughty Naughty (Glovey Story) Both adaptations of The Smurfs 2, taking place entirely in the Middle Ages. * Wonder The Naughty has Gargamel going after Wonder to get the formula that would turn the Naughties into Smurfs. * Naughty Naughty has Gargamel's evil entity going after Smurfette for the same purpose. ----- 5. Gargamel's First Catch (Empath Stories) vs. The Return Of The Exiled Smurf (Hero Stories) Both adaptations of "The Smurfnapper". * Gargamel's First Catch plays out the story from the comic book. * The Return Of The Exiled Smurf changes the ending to emphasize Hero's appearance. ----- 6. The First Female Smurf (Hero Stories) vs. Who's That Smurfette? (Empath Stories) Both adaptations of "The Smurfette" * The First Female Smurf is a combined mix of the comic book story and the cartoon show adaptation, adding Hero to the mix. * Who's That Smurfette? is loosely based around the cartoon show adaptation, adding Tapper and Duncan McSmurf to the mix, but leaving out Empath except in the story framing. ----- 7. Attack Of The Purple Smurfs (Hero Stories) vs. Purple Reign Of Terror (Empath Stories) Both adaptations of "The Purple Smurfs" * Attack Of The Purple Smurfs combines the comic book and cartoon show versions of the original story, adding Hero, Wonder, Saviour, and his related characters to the mix. It also sets the story about 50 years from the first Hero Smurf adventures (see "The Return Of The Exiled Smurf"). * Purple Reign Of Terror combines the comic book and cartoon show versions of the original story, adding Tapper, Duncan, and related characters to the mix, with Empath as a cameo. It sets the story within the same time period as the Smurfs' first recorded adventures from the cartoon show. ----- 8. The Hungry Smurfs (Hero Stories) vs. A Haunted Christmas (Empath Stories) Both adaptations of "The Hunger Of The Smurfs"/"Haunted Smurfs" * The Hungry Smurfs just simply adapts the story from the comic book version while adding characters native to the story series and updating the setting to include Hero and Wonder's child Saviour. * A Haunted Christmas adapts the cartoon show version of the story into a Christmas setting while adding characters native to the story series, having it be a flashback story told by Smurfette. Category:Blog posts